What is the least common multiple of 35 and 25? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(35, 25) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 35 and 25. We know that 35 x 25 (or 875) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 35 until we find a number divisible by 25. 35, 70, 105, 140, 175, So, 175 is the least common multiple of 35 and 25.